Monster (Bigfoot: The Lost Coast Tapes)
The Unnamed Monster is the main antagonist of Bigfoot: The Lost Coast Tapes. While the film is a found footage film, and centers heavily around Bigfoot, they are presented as protective creatures in a forest with something worse out there. The monster is never identified in the film. ''Bigfoot: The Lost Coast Tapes'' The film focuses on an investigative journalist Sean Reynolds out to prove Bigfoot a hoax with the help of his friend named Darryl, ex-girlfriend named Robyn, and new recruit named Kevin. They set out to interview Carl Drybeck, a hunter who claimed to have shot a young sasquatch and hid its body. During an early interview with him, he briefly recounts a version of the sasquatch legend that they walk between here and the spirit world and function as guardians, but the story is disregarded. While exploring the forest area, Kevin begins to get nervous and begins demanding that the head back. This culminates in Sean sending Kevin back, but has him wear a face cam. It is later revealed that Kevin ran into something that ripped him apart. Later on, Robyn runs into a sasquatch, and while she never gets a look at it, it drags her briefly before being scared off by Drybeck. Around the same time Drybeck's friend LaRoache is found maimed and is taken back to his cabin. While Drybeck takes Sean and Darryl back to the caves where he hide the sasquatch body, Robyn and LaRoche stay at the cabin to recover from their injuries. A barely conscious LaRorche tells Robyn he found Kevin's tapes, revealing his fate. After viewing this, otherworldy lights flash through the windows, dragging LaRorche out of his bed, and out a window. Robyn attempts to run, but is attacked and ripped in half, and her remains are dragged away. In the caves, Sean, Darryl and Drybeck are attacked and are forced to flee. Drybeck is impaled on a tree. Sean and Darryl flee to the cabin, where otherworldly lights and noises surround them. Darryl snaps and takes a shotgun, running out of the cabin, shouting and challenging whatever's out there before coming back in with a catatonic look on his face and shooting himself in the head. Alone and panicking, Sean gives a final speech to the camera before going outside to confront the monster. He exclaims "It's not a bigfoot !" before letting out a final scream. The film ends with a pair of cloven hooves, walking in front of the camera, and picking it up to show a yellow eye. Trivia * The monster is unidentified in the film, but there is speculation of what it could be, including the following. ** Wendigo, fitting with the references to Native American legends briefly brought up in the film. ** Aliens. ** Demons. ** The Jersey Devil, which wouldn't be accurate as it is supposed to live in New Jersey, and this film is set in California. Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Protective Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal Category:Urban Legends Category:Guardians Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains of Folklore